


Undertale: Surfacetale Consequences

by Congar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Homage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar
Summary: Happy third anniversary, Undertale!





	1. Undertale: Surfacetale Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halflife: Fulllife Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417842) by squirrelking. 



> Happy third anniversary, Undertale!

Undertale: Surfacetale Consequences

Chara Dreemurr who was Asriel Dreemurrs brother was one day in Lab typing on a computer. She got a text message from his brother that said that humans and amalgamates were attacking his place and aksed him for help so he went.

Chara Dreemurr got her computer shut down and wet on the platform to go up to the roof of the building where he left his tricycle and normal people close because she was in her Lab lab coat. Chara Dreemurr got on his tricycl and said “its time for me to live up to my family name and face surface tale consequences” so he had to go.

Chara Dreemurr ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. He kept driving down the road and made sure there was no amalgamates around because he ddint have weapon.

The surfacesides were nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Chara Dreemurrs quest to help his brother where he was. Chara Dreemurr looked around the surfacesides and said “its a good to do what has to be done by me and help my brother to genocide the enemys”.

Chara Dreemurr was late so he had to drive really fast. A Royal Guard car was hiden near by so when Chara Dreemurr went by the guard came and wanted to give her a ticket. Here Chara Dreemur saw the first human because the cop was fused and had determination.

“I cant give you my license officer” Chara Dreemurr said

“Why not?” said the determined gurad back to Chara Dreemurr.

“Because you are determined human” so Chara Dreemurr shot the gurad in the head and drove off thinking “my brother is in trouble there” and went faster.

Chara Dreemurr had to go faster like the speed of Sans shortcut and got there fast because Asriel needed her where he was. Chara Dreemurr looked at road signs and saw “Human Village” with someons writing under it saying “u shudnt come here” so Chara Dreemurr almost turned around but heard bleating like Asriel so he went faster again.

Chara Dreemurr drove in and did another flip n jumped off his tribike and the tri bike took out some determined humans infront of Chara Dreemurr. Chara Dreemurr smiled and walked fast. Chara Dreemurr then looked on the ground and found knif so she pickd it up and 999999999 fast at human soals in front of a house.

Chara Dreemurr said “Human soals leave this place” and the human soals said “but this is our house” and Chara Dreemurr felt sorry for them because they couldnt live there anymore they were human soals so he blew up the house and killed the human soals so they were at piece.

Then Chara Dreemurr herd another bleat from his brother so he kept walking really faster to get where he was. Human Villaged was nothing like the surfacesides there was nor birds singing and the aprons were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from determination.

When Chara Dreemurr got to where the bleating was started from she found his brother Asriol Dreemurr fightin the final bosss human and Asriel said “Chara Dreemurr! Over here!” so Chara Dreemurr went there to where Asriel Dreemurr was fighting. Chara Dreemurr stabbed her blade from teh knife really fast and the blades went and stabbed the final boss human in the eyes and the final boss human couldnt see.

Asriel Dreemurr said “its time to end this ones and for all!” and punched the final boss human in the face and the final boss human fell. Chara Dreemurr said “thanks I could help, bro” and Asriel Dreemurr said “you should come here earlier next time” and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because Chara Dreemurr yelled “LOOK OUT BRO!” and pointed up to the top of the sky. Asriel Dremurr looked and said “NOO! Chara Dreemurr run out of here as fast as you can!” and Chara Dreemurr walked real fast out.

Chara Dreemurr loked back and saw Asriel get steppd on by the next boss human and he was mad and angry.

“I’ll get you back evil boss human!” Chara Dreemurr yelled at the top of lungs.

to be continued..?


	2. Undertale: Surfacetale Consequences: What Has Toby Done

Chara Dreemurr walked like speed of shortcut back to her tricycl and left behind the bad place behind him. Chara Dreemurr had to ride her tricycle really fast back to the Lab but Chara Dreemurrs gas ran out. Chara Dreemurr jumped fast off the tricycle and landed on dead monsters dusts.

“Asriel Dreemurr is now these dusts… i must kill the next boss and live up to surfacetale consequences!” Chara Dreemurr said out loud.

Chara Dreemurr picked up a empty gun and aimed it at trees to see if she could. Chara Dreemurr shot and tree fell down in front of him. Chara Dreemurr seen snails fall out of the tree and she put them back home safe.

“These snails dont have to see Asriel Dreemurr yet. its not time.” Chara Dreemurr said to him.

Chara Dreemurr had to walked faster and was back at his Lab work and on a computer. He looked on the undernet and found the next boss.

“I know his weakness now” Chara Dreemurr said. And after she got text messages from someone. Chara Dreemurr opened up the text messages and read them.

“Dear Chara Dreemurr, how are you child?” I miss you at HOME come HOME safe and soon with Asriel Dreemurr for cinnascotch pie. Love mom.” Chara Dreemurr looked at it and got sad and yelled “I WILL KILL THE BOSS HUMAN AND ASRIEL DREEMURR WILL BE HAPPY SOUL!” then he turned on off the computer and wet on the platform again down to her other more faster tricycle that had gas in it this time.

Chara Dreemurr put the empty gun on her tricycle and his burnt pan and her tough glove that he found on the side of his tricycle. She went through traffic and went fast like litning to back to Human Village and back to the bad place where Asriel Dreemurr was. Chara Dreemurr went off road and did backflips and landed on back but kept going too.

Chara Dreemurr went really fast again like before and was soon back again at Human Village but saw more human soals. Chara Dreemurr said to them “Human soals i have killed your friends at the old house and i dont want to shoot your heads. move near the surfacesides and you will be friends of Chara Dreemurr.” The human soals said that “no we will kill you” and walked fast to Chara Dreemurrs tricycle. Chara Dreemurr waited until they were in front of her tricycle and backflipped off his bars and stabbed heads below and waled fast to where the next boss human was.

“you will be one of us!” yelled the dead human soals. Chara Dreemurr laughed and stabbed a glove at them.

Chara Dreemurr saw the next boss human far down the road and walked slow this time. She walked really slow like a rock and sat down on a rock and watched the next boss human near the dead last boss human and where the place that Asriel Dreemurr was. The next boss human was laughing at Chara Dreemurr so Chara Dreemurr said “YOU WILL NOT LAUGH AT ME!” and shot a glove at him since that was his weakness.

The next boss human died and Chara Dreemurr was happy. She walked over to the dead boss humans and put them under the ground and planted aprons on them so instead of messy dirt and dark there was pretty things there now to be happy.

Chara Dreemurr walked to where Asriel Dreemurr was lying dead and crushed from the next bosss humans feet and looked down. A tear droped out of Chara Dreemurrs eye and landed on Asriel Dreemurr.

“You are dead bro and i killed the evil boss human.” Chara Dreemurr told Asriel Dreemurr

Then Chara Dreemurr saw something bad. A determination was on Asriel Dreemurr! Asriel Dreemurr standed up and said “Chara Dreemurr… you got here slow and now i am human soals. you will pay...”

to be continued…?

 


	3. Undertale: Hero Undenying

Undertale: Hero Undenying

In the 201X the world was dark and scarry. One day Humans came and noone knew why Humans were magic things that werent magic with ugly faces and sometimes glowing souls and slaved people in the underground and made them angry and sad. Frisk Dreemurr who was living in the city and with his parent said “parent why are Humans here” and they said “Frisk Dreemurr Humans are from science and uppper surface and hate munstars.”

Frisk Dreemurr realy hated Humans because they FIGHT up every one and Frisk Dreemurr hated it. “parent why are they beating up that skateboard girl!” Frisk Dreemurr said to her parent. “Because she is munstar Frisk Dreemurr, and they are evil Humans” Frisk Dreemurrs parent said back.

“Hey you Humans stop beating her up you evil guys!” Frisk Dreemurr yelled loud at them. “Shut up kiddo or you will pay!” the Humans said and aimed there empti guns at Frisk Dreemurrs head. “Humans dont aim your empti!” yelled parent then the Humans shot them and laughed “Ha ha stupid munstar person with no head.” they said with smiles.

Frisk Dreemurr grabed his parents hand and said “parent you were beautiful soul and Humans will pay.” “Frisk Dreemurr no get out of here as fast as you can...” Frisk Dreemurrs parent said and died. Then Frisk Dreemurr grabbed a knif and stabbed the Humans in the heart and said “this is not over.”

The monsters around Frisk Dreemurr cheerd and smiled and said “good job Frisk Dreemurr we hate those Humans!” Humans made monsters fraid and when Frisk Dreemurr killed them it gave them hop.

“Humans we are not scarred no more!” said Frisk Dreemurr and every one around Frisk Dreemurr said “YEAH!” and grabbed empti guns and snow puffs. Frisk Dreemurr and the people walked fast like waves and went towards the Human mountain that was big like the sky.

“Where do you munstar think you are going?” a big Human army with lots of spears said.

“To send you back to science and uppper surface!” Frisk Dreemurr yelled with mad “ATTACK THE HUMANS!” Frisk Dreemurr yelled again.

The was was going and blowing things up when Frisk Dreemurr saw a real knife on the ground. “Humans it is time to do what to be done and live up to my family name” Frisk Dreemurr wispered with head down.

The Humans were shoting people and steping on them with spears and people were shooting empti guns back and killing them sometimes. Explosions like 10 times of the barrier went around Frisk Dreemurr but Frisk Dreemurr didnt care.

“Munstar kind is losing and I need to help” Frisk Dreemurr said. Then a big glove came down and blew a Aaron arm off and legs and head and killed other people too,

Frisk Dreemurr saw the dead going on all around. The Human were to strong and big but Frisk Dreemurr didnt care neither. Frisk Dreemurr put the real knife on and started to stab spears and at buildings. The bildings fell and made dust and smoke and blinded Humans so Frisk Dreemurr culd use the real knife to stab them into the sky realy high and make them squish.

The people were wining but then glowing things went in the sky and Humans came out. “Frisk Dreemurr we have to go out of here!” a monster said to Henry Freeman. “No they are all every where!” another monster said.

“You are surounded prepair to die” the dark gote said.

Frisk Dreemurr lookd around. Humans with empti guns were there. Frisk Dreemurr knew if munstars lost no it would be sad for ever.

“FIGHT” Frisk Dreemurr yelled.

Monsters runned toward the Humans to kill them and the Humans were going to shoot all the people in a second when a brite light came in teh sky. A shiny thing like the Humans came from opend in the sky and a guy came out.

“Humans leave my daughter alone” Chara Dreemurr said.

to be continued…?


	4. Undertale Surfacetale Consequences: Dree Murr

Chara Dreemurr backfliped out of the sky and landed besides Frisk Dreemurr. Frisk Dreemurr looked at Chara Dreemurr in the eyes and cry falled out and said “Mom parent has dead.” Chara Dreemurr went sad at the ground then moved head real fast up.

“HUMANS YOU KILLD SOUL MATE?” Chara Dreemurr said with growls.

“Yes Chara Dreemurr” the dark gote said after “Frisk Dreemurrs parent is shot in head” the dark gote said again.

“I promised soul mate like sun raise… DARK GOTE YOU WILL SUFFAR!” Chara Dreemurr ponted and yelled.

Chara Dreemurr jumpd in to sky with kicks and hit dark gote and the dark gotes mask ript off and Chara Dreemurr seed ugly Human face but it looked like munstar tooo. the dark gote scrumbled back to Humans and Humans went to shoot Chara Dreemurr but Frisk Dreemurr throwed maigec for Chara Dreemurr to stab them in faces.

“Daughter take people and the underground its time I have to kill the enemys and make evil go away from here forrest of time!” Chara Dreemurr said to Frisk Dreemurr and people.

“Chara Dreemurr we fight!” people said and didnt go no where neither.

Chara Dreemurr was fraid for first time. She didnt want nothing to happen to Frisk Dreemurr because Frisk Dreemurr was Chara Dreemurr saw Humans start to run like amalgamates to munstars and Frisk Dreemurr and saw Frisk Dreemurr and munstars run like brave to Humans. Chara Dreemurr got quiet then dropped knif and said “I have to kill fast and blades too slow” and started killing Humans with bear hands.

Chara Dreemurr was killing Humans and barking neck and munstars and Frisk Dreemurr was behind stabbing at Humans at the front. Now Humans got scarred and ranned back to the dark gote who was at the door to the big mountain that was big onto the barrier and went around the dark gote and got redy to fight again. then the dark gote pressed the button that made the big mountain glow and smoke.

“Chara Dreemurr you let next boss human step on me and made me determination fusion. Humans came and put flower in me and me live and strong and big now I make you and Frisk Dreemurr determination fusion. Prepair to die” Asriel Dreemurr said.

“Asriel Dreemurr you are my bro and I killed next boss human. Humans science is bad and made you tricked bro stop the button and glowing.” Chara Dreemurr said.

“NO!” Asriel Dreemurr angered back.

Asriel Dreemurr teleportaled to Chara Dreemurr and hit her with heart locket and Chara Dreemurr tried to grabe it but couldnt so he punched Asriel Dreemurr instead. Chara Dreemurr and Asriel Dreemurr was fightning for life and death when the Humans and munstars started stabing each other again. Frisk Dreemurr got in front of munstars and saw the mountain smoke and glow more and more like litning clouds.

Frisk Dreemurr shout “It will explod!” so Frisk Dreemurr and the monsters stab blades and notebooks at Humans so munstar kind could press the botton and make it stop. Then Frisk Dreemurr went to a Humans car and stabbed all the Humans in it and went to the top and used the billet shoes. Frisk Dreemurr made the billet shoes stab Humans and blades cut them in two and half.

Frisk Dreemurr kept stabbing Humans and the rest of munstars got closer and closer to button to stop it. The Humans stab at the munstars and made some die but no one cared because they had to do it. Then Humans started coming out of the hug mountain to stop the munstars. There was too much Humans and munstars couldnt go to the button no more and the mountain was all smoke and glow now expect for a little bit.

Chara Dreemurr knew it was too late and munstars couldnt stop button. Chara Dreemurr had barley time but was still fighting Asriel Dreemurr.

“Bro it is time Im sorry” Chara Dreemurr said to Asriel Dreemurr.

“time for you to die Chara Dreemurr!” Asriel Dreemurr said back.

“No bro” Chara Dreemurr said then kicked Asriel Dreemurr in teh part of the face that was like Humans.

The flower flew off Asriel Dreemurrs face and landed and blowed up in a boom and Asriel Dreemurr stood and fall. “Bro..” Asriel Dreemurr said so Chara Dreemurr got closer to the ground like Asriel Dreemurr.

“Humans made me tricked bro Im sorry” Asriel Dreemurr said.

“I know bro but you are hope” Chara Dreemurr said back to comfart Asriel.

“Save munstars and Frisk Dreemurr” Asriel Dreemurr said quiet like pain and breathed slower and slower

Chara Dreemurr had Asriel Dreemurr and saw eyes shut and the breath stoped but Asriel Dreemurr had smiles on face.

Chara Dreemurr let go Asriel Dreemurr and went up back on her feet and loked his head around and saw trees and animals and munstars then looked at glowy mountain and knew what has to be done. “Son and people get back!” Chara Dreemurr said out real loud so Frisk Dreemurr frontflipped off billet and went with people back to Chara Dreemurr and ducked blades and glaves.

“Daughter take monsters on tricycle and leave city. Make people safe son and nothing happen to them.” Chara Dreemurr said to Frisk Dreemurr.

“But mom I fight!” Frisk Dreemurr said.  
“No son go with people” Chara Dreemurr said so Frisk Dreemurr and munstars went on tricycle.

Frisk Dreemurr started on tricycl and started to go but slow because she didnt want to. the Humans saw and said “STOP THE MUNSTARS!” and went charge at tricycle.

Chara Dreemurr walked to wards Humans and made fists with hands. Chara Dreemurr punchd and hit Humans in front but all Humans in back shot glove and barnt puns. a Glove hit Chara Dreemurr but he got up and killed more Humans then a Human went at Chara Dreemurrs back and stabed her but Chara Dreemurr got nife out and stabbed Human in brane. Humans got close and hit Chara Dreemurr body with blades but Chara Dreemurr kicked Humans back.

Chara Dreemurr kept fighting Humans and put head up to mountain and saw it go brite and break then turned around in last second and saw tricycle in far off safe place and was happy. Frisk Dreemurr and the people in the tricycle saw the mountain go like million stars and fire and loud noises then the people went down but Frisk Dreemurr kept going and didnt say nothing.

After the world was nice and munstars had new city and happy because the Humans was gone and nobody was slave or sad. Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr and the people and animals and surface had peace and in the middle of new city that said “Chara Dreemurr Saver of Munstars”

THE END


End file.
